


Let's Make A Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Edging, Heavy Petting, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short thing I did as a tumblr prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

"Jesus, Dan, are we really gonna do this now?"

Dan pressed his palm to Arin's crotch, kneading at his junk through his jeans.

"Why not, big bear? It's as good a time as any."

"I'm trying to play a game, can't it wait just a minute?"

"I can tell you're already just as horny as I am, so let's make a deal. If you can make it through this board without dying, I'll let you finish. But if you don't make it," Dan purred, "you're getting blue balls tonight."

Dan scooted closer, still palming at Arin's dick. 

"You're so cruel."

"We have a deal?"

Arin sighed.

"Fine."

Arin started the level, obviously trying very hard to get through it without dying. But, unfortunately for him, it was an extremely difficult game. He took a flying leap into the lava about halfway through. 

Looked like Arin was doomed to fall victim to Cock Tease Avidan once again. 

Dan snickered. He loved teasing Arin. Arin was impatient when it came to sex, not really one for foreplay. Dan, however, loved to slow things down as much as he could, taking as much time for foreplay as Arin would allow. 

But now he had Arin all to himself. God, did he love being a tease. 

Dan knocked the controller from Arin's hands, letting it clatter to the floor. He climbed onto Arin's lap, leaning in to suck hickeys into the soft skin of Arin's neck. He rolled his hips, grinding his jean clad crotch against Arin's. 

Arin whimpered, already getting hard. Dan continued grinding against him, moaning softly into Arin's ear. 

"You're so sensitive, baby, too bad you're not allowed to cum."

He nipped at Arin's earlobe, grinding on him hard.

Arin groaned, already sporting a full erection. He could feel Dan's boner through their pants, too, which certainly didn't help. 

"You little bitch," Arin growled, "so mean to me, not letting me finish."

"Not tonight, baby girl. Tonight you're MY little bitch."

Dan curled his long fingers around Arin's throat, not squeezing hard enough to cut off air flow, but definitely hard enough to get the point across. 

Dan used his other hand to push Arin's shirt up and twist one of his nipples. 

Arin yelped, his jaw clenched in his arousal. He was so hard, aching for the release that Dan wasn't going to give. What an asshole. 

Dan was moaning louder now, his hot breath on Arin's ear. 

Dan sat back on Arin's lap, undoing his jeans and pulling out his straining cock. He was so damn horny. He began to stroke himself slowly, precum dribbling from the head of his dick. Arin watched as he began pumping his fist faster and faster, his other hand clutching the front of Arin's shirt. His moans echoed in Arin's ears as he watched the older man pleasure himself, unable to do the same. He could only watch. 

Dan held out for as long as he could, bringing himself to the edge of climax before stopping and letting himself cool down. He did this several times before finally letting go, leaving hot streams of cum all over Arin's shirt with a final drawn out moan. 

His cheeks were red, his forehead beading sweat. Fuck, he looked so gorgeous when he did that. 

"Please, Dan, if I don't cum I'm going to explode, have mercy on me."

"That's right, big cat, beg for it. Maybe I'll be nice."

Arin let his pride fly out the window, needing release more than oxygen. 

"Fuck, Dan, I need it. I need it so much,"

"Tell me that you're my little bitch. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm your little bitch, Dan, please let me cum, I need you,"

Dan unzipped Arin's jeans, pulling out his cock and making quick work of him. In no time, Arin was whimpering praise as he came harder than he had in a while, collapsing into a whining mess. 

"Thank you, Dan."

"I'm too nice to you, aren't I?"

"That's only because you love me."

Dan sighed. 

"You're right, Ar, I do love you."

"I love you too, Dan."


End file.
